<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>of spiders and cookies by nana_kitten101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501814">of spiders and cookies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_kitten101/pseuds/nana_kitten101'>nana_kitten101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ASTRO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M, idk how to tag pls forgive me, ig..?, myungjin is only there for like 2 seconds, very awkward, vv soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_kitten101/pseuds/nana_kitten101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanha is alone in his dorm and terrified of a spider.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>of spiders and cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so this is my very very first fic on here ahaha,, pls be nice :')))) i wrote this a vvv long time ago and only looked at it again like a few months ago and contemplated for a long time if i should post it somewhere or not ^^ also, this is actually based off a true story, i saw a spider making its web in the corner of the shower while i was in there and since my sisters room is right next to the bathroom, i banged on the wall until she came and killed it for me uwu n e ways ik this sucks but i hope you at least somewhat kinda maybe enjoy it a little bit :) also, rated T for language ^^;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What a nice way to start the day… </p><p>	So, Sanha woke up early for once in his life and actually managed to get his ass out of bed. Since he got up early, he thought, he could actually take his time getting ready and freshen up for the day. He walked out of his room, just catching Myungjun and Jinwoo walking out the door. </p><p>	He called out to them quickly, "Hyung, where are you going?" </p><p>	"Ah, morning Sanha, we're just going out for some coffee before I head to class and him to<br/>
work," answered Jinwoo back, jabbing his thumb in Myungjun's direction at the end.</p><p>	Jinwoo raised his eyebrow in Sanha's direction, as to question why he was up so early but Sanha just brushed it off with a small wave and soft 'bye' as he slightly smiled and headed into the bathroom at the end of the dorm. As soon as he heard the front door close, he turned the shower on, waiting for it to heat up while he strips his clothes off piece by piece. </p><p>	Not long after, he stepped slowly into the tub, closed the curtains, and closed his eyes under the warm flow of water. But when he opened his eyes, something caught his eye in the corner of the ceiling. He recognized the little creature immediately and let out a loud screech. He moved to the farthest corner in the tub away from the spider while his heart beat sped up. He had no clue what to do, as he was way too scared to kill the spider himself and both his roommates weren't there to kill it for him. Then he remembered his neighbor and how they had thin walls. He started rapidly knocking on the wall that separated the two dorm rooms, hoping someone was in there that heard his knocks and was coming to help him. He also hoped Jinwoo left the front door unlocked. After maybe 30 seconds of banging on the walls, he heard someone burst into the bathroom. </p><p>	A manly voice entered Sanha's ears, "why the hell are you knocking on the damn walls so loud? For why are you keeping me from sleeping, damnit???"</p><p>	Sanha was still scared out of his mind and he let out another squeak when the spider crawled a little towards his direction. </p><p>	He could only reply with a shaky voice as he said, "th-there's a s-spider in here a-and I can't ki-kill it. Please k-kill it."</p><p>	Sanha slowly slid down the side of the tub until he was sitting with his knees to his chest. </p><p>	The man awkwardly coughed as that wasn't the answer he was expecting. </p><p>	"w-well um, i-if you want me to kill it for you then I'm gonna have to go in there, is that ok with you?" the male asked with a slightly softer tone, noticing Sanha's voice was filled with fear. </p><p>	Sanha only replied with a hum as he sat on the floor of the tub, the water was still running so he was still under the water flow. The other male heard the hum so before he opened the curtains slightly, he cleared his throat as a sign as he was coming in. That was when it clicked in Sanha's head that he recognized the voice, it belonged to his hot next-dorm neighbor. He looked at the man who just popped his head in to see Sanha's fetal position. The hot next-dorm neighbor, Sanha now recognized him to be Rocky, quickly grabbed some toilet paper to smoosh the spider with and stepped on the ledge of the tub to reach the top and extended his arm to finally kill the spider. Rocky flushed the smooshed parts of the spider down the toilet and Sanha finally regained his senses and thanked him. Rocky smoothly replied with a 'no problem.' Both boys ended up blushing by the end of their encounter but Rocky quickly muttered a small farewell and bolted out the door as Sanha was left in the shower, redder than a tomato. </p><p>	After the encounter that wasn’t really all that pleasant, Sanha finished his shower quickly and hurriedly wrapped his towel around his waist. He grabbed another smaller towel to start drying his hair as he walked out of the bathroom and towards his room. At first, he was planning to go for a walk in the park, finish his essay due next week in a cat café, and maybe go to the mall, but after the incident that morning, he was too embarrassed to go anywhere. So instead, he slipped on some grey sweatpants and a black, oversized tee-shirt, then grabbed his speaker, changing his plans to baking. He didn't know what else to do but he's been craving cookies recently, so he decided he'd bake cookies. He connected his phone to his speaker and hit shuffle on his playlist. Ateez 'Say My Name' started playing softly in the background as he went around the kitchen grabbing all the ingredients he needed, stopping every now and then to dance to the catchy song. By the time the song was finished, he had all the ingredients and was getting ready to start the baking process. The music continued playing while the tall, pink haired man-child started baking while pausing to dance to whatever song is on. A little over an hour later, Sanha had already finished two batches of cookies. He decided two was enough and soon started cleaning up the kitchen. Once the kitchen was back to the way it was before he started baking, he sat down on the island counter and ate some cookies while looking through his phone. All of a sudden, his mind started drifting back to the incident that morning and his cheeks started heating up once again. He figured he should apologize for disturbing his morning so he thought, maybe he could give him some cookies. At first, he was gonna tell him straight up, but then he remembered how socially awkward he is so he decided on writing a note instead and got to work on writing it. </p><p>		To Rocky:<br/>
I am so so so sorry for disturbing your morning. I didn't mean to bother you but I'm, unfortunately, deathly afraid of spiders. Thank you for killing it and once again, I'm very very sorry. omg I'm sorry that was a really embarrassing moment for me T-T if you don't mind, could you maybe forget that happened? I made cookies to thank you, or apologize, which ever one you wanna take them for.<br/>
Your dumb neighbor, Sanha </p><p>	He looked over the note and decided it was fine but hurried to prepare a plate of cookies and headed over to the dorm on the left before he changed his plans to throwing himself off a cliff. Right as he was about to knock, he started overthinking about how to give Rocky the cookies, should he leave it on the ground, knock and leave quickly so he doesn’t see him or should he give the cookies to him directly? After a moment of contemplation, he went with the former. </p><p>	Sanha carefully set the plate of cookies on the ground and knocked thrice before bolting back to his room to hide away. He didn't know how else to give Rocky the cookies so he hoped the boy didn't mind it this way. He also didn't know what else to do so he decided to start working on his essay as an attempt to distract himself. He didn't get very far though, as he heard a knock only seconds after he started working. </p><p>	He got slightly nervous since the only person who it could possibly be was Rocky but he didn’t want to leave him waiting too long so he quickly walked over to the door and slowed his breathing before he opened it. Outside was Rocky standing a little awkwardly while holding the plate of cookies. </p><p>	There was an awkward silence between the two before Sanha decided to speak up, "Umm, can I help you??"</p><p>	Rocky apparently found his words by then, he flushed a pretty pink before quietly saying, "actually um….. I'm kinda sorta somewhat allergic to chocolate so I can't eat the cookies you baked……"</p><p>	The taller stared at him with wide eyes before he bent down into a low bow and repeatedly started saying sorry. </p><p>	"I'm so so sorry I didn’t know omg, ill just take the cookies back and I guess maybe like shove them all down my throat then throw myself off a cliff. God I am so so stupid ahh im so sorry please forgive me."</p><p>	Sanha took back the plate of cookies quickly and looked about ready to smash it over his own head but Rocky spoke up quickly before he could do so, "oh no it's ok. Actually, um… there might be another way you could make it up to me."</p><p>	Sanha finally looked straight at the other only to notice him looking down while switching the weight on his feet every two seconds. </p><p>	"And what way would that be?" Sanha nearly whispered, still extremely embarrassed about the previous happenings. </p><p>	Rocky rubbed his hands on his pants a few times before he took a deep breath and looked up at the taller male, "take me on a date."</p><p>	Sanha could only stare at him with his mouth open, ready to catch some delicious flies and every second that passed, Rocky seemed to sink into himself more.</p><p>	"o-or maybe not, I could just go ba-"</p><p>	"COME BACK IN 10 MINTUES I'LL GO GET READY"</p><p>	Sanha all but interrupted the poor boy and slammed the door shut on his face. </p><p>	Rocky stood there for a good 30 seconds, processing what just happened before quickly walking back to his room with a bright smile on his face and if he heard Sanha's dolphin scream through the walls, he didn't say anything when they met up again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>